Humphreys Loss and New Love
by wolfman32
Summary: Kate is gone. Humphrey feels sad and alone. Will he be able to move on and do as Kate asked and find new love? Or will he decide to join Kate?
1. Chapter 1

******Hello everyone, I'm going to be writing this story for a while until I can get my heart going again for my pokemon one.**

* * *

**Humphreys Loss and New Love Chapter 1**

It was a perfect day in Jasper Park. What no one knew that something dark was going to happen to a gray wolf. His name was Humphrey and he was in love with a tan wolf named Kate. They were mates and the story of how they became mates is a long one. Let's just say, she's an alpha, and he's an omega. Well, our story happens a few weeks after our couple has gotten married. Humphrey was cuddled up next to Kate in their den. She was tired since they had just gotten finished eating and was full. Humphrey stared down at her.

"Kate, you awake?" He asked quietly. She opened one of her eyes and looked up at him.

"I am now." She said yawning. 'Why'd he wake me up right now?' She thought to herself.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you I love you." He told her. Kate smiled and licked his cheek.

"I love you too, Humphrey." She said and nuzzled her head against his neck. He smiled and curled his body around hers. She closed her eyes and fell asleep again laying her head against him. Humphrey smiled and closed his eyes laying his head next to her.

(A few hours later)

Kate woke up and carefully moved away from Humphrey. 'He's so cute asleep.' She thought smiling and kissing his forehead. 'Well better get to patrol.' She thought to herself and carefully left the den so she wouldn't wake Humphrey. She started walking to her mom and dad's den to learn what her duties would be. She walked in to see her dad just waking up.

"Hi dad, I came to see what my alpha duties will be." Kate asked. Winston looked at his daughter.

"All I want you to do is patrol the borders of south-west and southern end of our new territory." He told her. She nodded.

"Alright dad, I'll head out now." Kate told him and started for the door.

"Kate wait! I just want to warn you, hunters have been spotted in the territory." He warned her. She nodded and went outside. When she walked out she felt the sun hit her fur warming her. A gray and black wolf ran up to her.

"Hey, Kate where are you off to?" He asked.

"Hey Hutch, I just have to patrol the south-west and southern end of the territory. Then I'm done." She told him. He smiled.

"Okay, I'm patrolling the south-east. We might meet in the middle then." He told her. She smiled at her friend.

"Alright, then I get to go back to spend time with Humphrey." She said. Hutch raised an eye still smiling.

"Oh, are you two going to do anything?" He asked winking at her. Kate blushed.

"We haven't done anything yet. We're waiting till we're both ready for pups." She told him. Hutch laughed out loud.

"I'm just joking Kate." He told her. Kate rolled her eyes at him and went to the starting point of her patrolling trail.

(2 hours later) (At the den)

Humphrey opened his eyes and looked around the den. 'Kate must have gone to do her alpha duties.' He thought to himself. He got up and stretched his aching muscles. He shook his head and looked up to see Hutch at the entrance.

"Hey Hutch, Kate's not here right now." Humphrey told him. Hutch looked confused.

"She's not here? She wasn't at the rendezvous point either." He said. Humphrey felt a cold fist close around his heart.

"She wasn't?" He asked. Hutch shook his head.

"Something's not right. She would always be on time anywhere." Hutch told him.

"Let's go look for her." Humphrey said starting out the den.

"Humphrey, first let's organize a search team and tell the leaders." Hutch ordered. Humphrey was about to argue but knew Hutch was right. They ran to Eve and Winston's den and told them the news.

"Ok, Hutch you take one team to the west border with Eve, me and Humphrey will take the other team to the south border. Howl if you find her." Winston ordered. Hutch and Eve both nodded and went about gathering a team. Winston turned to Humphrey. "Humphrey, go get Garth, he's the one who will with us." Humphrey nodded and sped to Garth and Lilly's den were he saw them cuddling together.

"Garth, Kate's gone missing; Winston and I need you to come with us to help look for her." He told them. Lilly gasped and got up to go with them.

"No Lilly, stay here, I'll be back soon. I promise." He told her. She was about to argue but decided not to. Instead she kissed Garth's cheek.

"Just bring my sister back safe. Please." She said. Both males nodded and ran to Winston who was waiting at the start of the trail Kate started her patrol at. They started to search the brush. They found nothing, until they got closer to the end. That's when Garth found blood, Kate's.

"We have to find her quickly!" Humphrey panicked. Winston put a paw on his son-in law's shoulder.

"Calm down Humphrey, we will." He said. Humphrey didn't feel reassured. They continued farther down the trail.

"Guys, I have to rest. I'm tired." Garth groaned. Humphrey growled at him.

"Not until we find Kate." He said with frustration. Winston got between them.

"Stop it Humphrey, we are tired, we need to rest. We'll be able to search better after some rest." He said. Humphrey had to agree. Garth got up to do his "business". He came back panting.

"I found her!" He said. Winston and Humphrey shot forward. They ran through the trees with Garth behind them. What they found horrified her. Kate was on the ground surrounded by a pool of blood. Humphrey ran over and nuzzled her head. Kate opened her eyes weakly.

"H-Humphrey?" she asked, coughing up blood. Humphrey moved closer to her.

"I'm here, Kate, I'm here, you're going to be alright. I promise." Humphrey told her holding back tears. Kate smiled.

"Humphrey, no I won't. Thanks for trying, Humphrey, find someone. Someone to share your love with. Please." She whispered fading deeper into darkness. Humphrey started gasping for air.

"No Kate, no you can't die! We'll help you, please, I love you." He cried into her fur. Kate giggled.

"I love you too; just find someone to give your love too now." She said as her spirit gave out. Humphrey started crying harder.

"NO! Please no!" He screamed. Winston came over and tried to pull him away.

"Humphrey, she's gone. I'm sorry, she's dead." Winston grieved as he died with every word he said. (A/N: Not literally now guys, he's just hurt.) Garth walked up shocked. "Garth, howl for the others." Winston told him quietly. Garth shook out of his shock and nodded. He then howled. A few minutes later Eve and Hutch ran into the clearing with a few wolves behind them. Eve gasped when she saw her daughter and ran up. She looked closely at Kate and found what got her.

"A human shot her." She said as she broke down into tears. Winston hung his head as each and every wolf there mourned silently for the loss of their pack leader's eldest daughter. Humphrey cried into Kate's fur. He then felt a paw on his shoulder and looked up to see Garth.

"Humphrey, we have to take her back. Everyone else needs to know." He said. Humphrey didn't feel like going anywhere at that moment. He wanted to just die. But he knew he had to get up.

"Hutch, Garth, carry her body back." Winston choked out. Both wolves nodded and pulled Kate's body onto their backs and carried her with everyone following behind them. When they arrived back each wolf went their respective ways to tell the members. Humphrey, Garth, Hutch, Eve, and Winston headed to the burial ground. As they put her down, Garth walked back to tell Lilly. Humphrey stared down at Kate's body hoping and praying she would wake up and say it was all a joke. But she didn't move, and she never would.

Soon, wolves started coming. Small numbers at first, but it grew until the whole pack was there. Winston went and said a few words, but Humphrey didn't hear a thing. All he could do was look down at the wolf he loved as she was slowly put into the ground. As the wolves gathered started breaking up, Humphrey felt himself being led back to his and Kate's den. He didn't know who it was and didn't care. All he felt was as if emptiness had taken his heart. He didn't remember how he fell asleep that night without Kate by him, but he did, and he had terrible nightmares.

* * *

**How was it? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is ch. 2. Tell me how you feel about it. And thanks for giving me honest reviews on the last chapter.**

* * *

(Next morning)

Humphrey woke up to find two dead rabbits by him. He didn't feel like eating, but he did anyway, knowing Kate would have scolded him for not eating. He felt more pain in his heart. He looked to see the sun peeking into the den. He looked down at the spot by him, where Kate used to sleep and felt more tears come to his eyes. He felt anger as well.

"Kate, why did you leave me alone?" He cursed. He then felt hurt for doing so and sobbed. Hutch heard the sobbing from outside and entered the den.

"Humphrey, are you alright?" He asked. Humphrey glanced up at him.

"I'm fine, Hutch." He lied. Hutch raised an eye.

"Come on, you need to get outside." He said and pushed Humphrey out of the den. Humphrey just walked out without an argument. As he walked out he saw members of the pack pass by, each of them giving him a small smile and a nod. He walked past them all. He soon arrived at the water hole. He leaned down and began lapping some up. Hutch came over and sat by him.

"Hutch, I can drink on my own." Humphrey grumbled as he finished.

"Yeah, but I'm here to make sure you don't try to drown yourself." Hutch told him. Humphrey looked down at his reflection in the water.

"Life's not worth it, if she's not here." Humphrey whispered. Hutch leaned down toward him.

"If Kate heard you say that, she'd slap you." He said with a hint of amusement in his voice. Humphrey couldn't help but crack a smile. Hutch scored a point. He looked up as another wolf came over. "Hey Sweets," He said to the omega female as she walked over to them.

"Hey, Hutch," She looked down at Humphrey. "Hi Humphrey, are you okay?" She asked bumping her nose against his cheek. He looked up at her.

"A little thanks Sweets." He said as he looked back down at the water. She looked over at Hutch who shook his head.

"Okay, Humphrey, see you later." She said and walked back over to where Candy was. Hutch watched her go and then looked back at Humphrey.

"Hutch, can I please go back?" He asked. Hutch sighed.

"Yeah, come on, I'll take you back." He said and walked Humphrey back to his den. "I'll get something for you to eat, be back soon." He told him before going back out. Humphrey laid down in his usual spot and stared at the back of the wall. He heard someone come up behind him and sit down, but he continued staring at the wall.

"Humphrey, are you going to be alright?" Sweets said behind him. Humphrey looked behind him at her.

"Yes, I'll be alright. I just want to rest." He told her. She looked at him, her tail swishing behind her.

"Okay, goodnight, Humphrey." And she walked out. A few moments later Hutch came in and put a dead rabbit by Humphrey.

"Eat up. Goodnight Humphrey." He said and left as well. The den seemed to be getting darker. Humphrey ate a little bit of it and then went to lay down. He closed his eyes and dreamed of Kate.

(1 week later)

Humphrey fluttered his eyes open as the sun reached into the den. He rolled over and stared up at the ceiling. 'I have to do something. Kate would never want me like this.' He then felt his eyes start stinging. 'I miss you, Kate!' He thought to himself. He got up and stretched his muscles. 'Learn to hunt.' Something told him. He wondered for a moment why that thought came into his head. But, now he had an urge to do as it told. He walked out of the den and walked. He didn't know where he was going, he just walked. Before he knew it, he was in front of Hutch's den. He stuck his head in.

"Hutch, are you busy?" He asked looking around the den. Hutch walked up to him.

"No, what is it?" He asked. Humphrey sat in front of the beta.

"Well, could you teach me to hunt?" He asked. Hutch looked stunned.

"Wow, you want to learn how to hunt?" He asked. Humphrey nodded. Hutch put a paw to Humphrey's forehead. "Do you have temperature? Are you sick? Humphrey, wants to learn how to hunt." He chuckled. He was amazed though. 'Maybe Kate dying changed something in him.' Hutch thought to himself. He then shook it off.

"Ok, I'll teach you. You better be ready, it's going be hard your first time. I'll grab you tomorrow and teach you." Humphrey nodded and left the den. 'I guess I have a little time to hang with my friends.' He thought to himself and headed toward the water hole. He saw them all hanging around the water playing. He smiled and walked out. They looked up and smiled.

"Hey Humphrey, you finally left your den!" Salty smiled as he said it. Shakey whispered something in Janice's ear making her giggle. Humphrey looked over at them.

"What'd he say to you?" He asked. Janice smiled.

"Oh its nothing. Just something about you taking a lot of time in your den for something." She said. Humphrey cocked his head until he figured it out. He glared over at Shakey.

"Shut up." He growled. Shakey busted up laughing. The others soon figured it out and laughed as well. Humphrey went over and "Accidentally" bumped Shakey into the water.

"Hahahah! He got you Shakey!" Mooch laughed as Candy giggled beside him. Shakey glared at them all as he got out and shook the water out of his fur. Humphrey smiled and sat down completing the circle his friends had started. Sweets smiled over at him.

"We're glad you're doing better, Humphrey." She said over to him.

"Thanks, Sweets."

"So, Humphrey, do you have any plans for fun today?" Candy asked. Humphrey shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, not really. This might be the last day I get to have fun for a while. Hutch is going to teach me how to hunt." He said earning a collection of gasps and looks.

"Why are you doing that?!" Shakey asked.

"Yeah, you're an omega man." Salty added. Humphrey held up his paws to stop the questions.

"Yes, and I'll continue to be an omega. I just had this urge to learn, like, I'll need it in the future." He told them. They all gave him looks that said they thought he was crazy. "Guys, trust me on this. I just got the feeling." He reassured them. Sweets was the first to speak.

"Okay, Humphrey, just don't become a alpha on us. We still want our funny friend." She told him. Humphrey smiled.

"Alright. I promise I will not become a alpha. I will stay an omega." He promised. They all smiled.

"Yeah, or I'd have to kick your little-" Shakey began, but Janice's paw shot out and covered his muzzle as a family walked by. She kept it covered until she was sure the family with pups passed.

"Okay, now, watch it dear." She said to Shakey who just smiled as everyone laughed.

"Alright honey." He said and kissed her cheek. Humphrey felt an icy hand grab his heart, but he shook it off.

"So, have you two love birds finished?" Salty asked. Shakey smirked over at his tall friend and kissed his girlfriend on the lips. Soon, Reba came out of the trees, her stomach bulging. Salty ran over to his mate.

"Reba, you should be in the den resting." He said in a worried tone. Reba shook her head.

"I just wanted to come see everyone," She looked over at Humphrey. "Hi Humphrey, you doing better?" She asked. Humphrey nodded.

"Yeah, Salty's right though Reba, you need to get some rest." He told her. She frowned at him. Salty started nuzzling her. She giggled and turned to him.

"Okay, but just come with me Salty." She said. He nodded.

"Okay, I'll come with you," He turned to his friends. "See you guys." He told them. They each waved and said goodbye to the future parents. Mooch looked up at the sky.

"We still got a whole day left. So, what do you guys wanna do?" He asked. They each shrugged their shoulders.

"Why don't we just relax today?" Janice suggested. The others agreed and Humphrey laid down to rest. He looked over at Janice and Shakey who were nuzzling one another. He smiled.

"So when are you two going to have little ones?" He asked. They both blushed as Sweets and Candy giggled.

"Well, we haven't decided that yet. Maybe, if Shakey ever wants to have them." Janice said looking at the small omega beside her. He smiled.

"I'm ready anytime you are." He told her. The next thing that happened was a blur; Janice tackled Shakey and smothered him in kisses.

"Yes Shakey! I want pups! I love you!" She cried out as she kissed him more. Shakey took each of her kisses and returned more. Humphrey and Mooch both congratulated Shakey as him and Janice nuzzled each other more. Sweets and Candy did as well for Janice. As the sky got darker they each headed off to their respective dens. Humphrey saw Sweets as she walked back alone and went up to her.

"You want me to walk you to your den?" He asked. She smiled.

"Yeah sure," She said excited. "It's pretty far. I really didn't wanna walk alone." She told him. As they walked they chatted about a lot of stuff. Humphrey learned Sweets had a crush on someone in the pack,

"Well, I won't tell. And don't tell me who it is, umm, Hutch?" She shook her head. "Darn, you wanna tell me?" He asked. She smiled and shook her head. They arrived at her den.

"Sorry Humphrey, it's my little secret." She walked into her den and looked back. "See you tomorrow." She told him.

"Sorry, Hutch is taking me hunting tomorrow. He's going to teach me then. Maybe some other time." He told her.

"Okay, is it alright if I came watch you?" Sweets asked. Humphrey thought it over for a minute.

"Sure if you want." He told her. She smiled at him.

"Okay, goodnight." She told him. He nodded.

"Goodnight, Sweets." He then walked back to his den. He felt his stomach rumble as he walked in. "Okay, just be patient. I'll feed you." He told his stomach, laughing at his own joke. He saw some leftover meat from last night and choked it down. He curled up and closed his eyes. 'I hope I make you proud tomorrow, Kate.' He said to himself and fell asleep. He had no nightmares that night.

* * *

**So now Humphrey is starting to get over Kate's death. Tell me how you feel in your review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is everyone. Yeah I'm sorry for taking so long. I've just been having a hard time getting the urge to write. If you want to know why it took so long then message me after you read.**

* * *

(Early next morning)

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty!" Hutch yelled into Humphrey's ear making him jump. Humphrey looked groggily up at Hutch.

"Let me sleep." He said and plopped back down. Hutch picked Humphrey up by the scruff of his neck.

"Sorry man, you wanted to learn how to hunt, so you have to get up early." He told him. Humphrey groaned as he walked beside Hutch. After a while of walking Humphrey remembered that Sweets wanted to watch him.

"Hey Hutch, can we go by Sweets den, I told her she could come watch me today." He asked. Hutch looked back at his omega friend.

"Yeah sure. Let's go get her." He said and they headed to her den. Humphrey stuck his head in and saw Sweets was curled up still fast asleep. 'I shouldn't wake her up this early. She can watch next time if she wants.' He thought to himself and walked back over to Hutch.

"Forget it , I don't wanna wake her. Let's just go." Humphrey said and they continued on to the hunting training grounds. The first thing Hutch taught Humphrey was how to stalk prey. Humphrey was to keep sneaking through the grass until Hutch couldn't see him. It took a while but by the time the sun was peaking over the hills he finally got it. Hutch congratulated him.

"Good work, Humphrey, now, we start on how to take the caribou down, number one rule, always go for its throat. Take out its throat and it'll die in a few seconds. Got all that?" Hutch asked the omega now turned beta.

"Ok, Now what am I going to do?" Humphrey asked him. Hutch smiled.

"You're going on your first hunt. And what you catch will feed the pack." Hutch smirked. Humphrey felt a huge weight put on his chest. If he didn't catch enough, the pack could starve. Hutch chuckled. "Don't worry; I'm going to be hunting too. You just have to take down at least one caribou. Scared you didn't I?" Hutch chuckled. Humphrey stuck his tongue out at Hutch.

"Yeah, don't do it again. So, when are we going?" He asked. Hutch nodded his head toward the hunting grounds.

"Right now, we're gonna bring everyone breakfast." They then set out toward the hunting grounds. Hutch saw a group of six caribou and signaled Humphrey to follow him. Humphrey crouched in the grass and snuck as quietly as he could behind Hutch. He waited for Hutch to lift his tail and give the signal to attack. He looked at the four caribou in front of them. He aimed for the small buck in front of him. Hutch twitched his tail and Humphrey shot towards the caribou. He latched his fangs around its throat and held on as the buck thrashed around trying to throw him off.

"Hang on, Humphrey!" Hutch called to him as he attacked another caribou. The other four ran off. Humphrey bit down harder and tasted blood in his mouth. The buck he had started weakening. Soon it fell dead. Hutch already had his down.

Hutch nodded his head smiling. "Nice, who would have thought that Humphrey the fun-loving omega could hunt?" Humphrey looked down at the buck he had killed. Hutch looked at his friend. "Humphrey? You okay?" He asked.

Humphrey shook his head. "Huh what? Oh yeah I am. Come on; let's get the pack their breakfast." He grabbed a leg of his caribou and dragged it away. Hutch followed with his. When they reached the feeding grounds wolves were starting to come out yawning and stretching. A few pups were complaining to their parents about how they didn't wanna get up. Humphrey stepped back as a few alphas came to eat first.

Hutch shook his head. "No Humphrey, you were one of the hunters who caught these; you get to have first take." He told him. Humphrey walked up and took a small size portion then went over in the shade to eat. He watched the alphas eat some while the other omegas waited their turn. He waited till his friends Mooch, Candy, and Sweets got some and sat by him.

"Thanks for getting the caribou Humphrey." Mooch said paw-bumping his friend. Humphrey blushed as Candy and Sweets thanked him too. Sweets frowned at Humphrey.

Humphrey cocked his head at her. "What is it?" He asked.

"You said you would let me watch you hunt." She pouted. Humphrey lowered his head.

"Yeah sorry, you looked really peaceful when you were asleep. I didn't want to wake you." He said blushing. Sweets blushed too. Humphrey decided it was time for a new topic.

"Where's Shakey and Salty?" He asked. Mooch chuckled as Candy nudged him. It was Sweets who told Humphrey.

"Shakey's with Janice," She blushed and lowered her voice to were Humphrey had too lean forward. "Their making puppies." She giggled. Humphrey fell over laughing making other wolves look over at them. "And Reba made Salty look for berries for her. He complained but did it anyway." She told him. Humphrey laughed again.

Mooch took a bite out of the large chunk he had. "I guess Shakey and Salty don't get to eat meat anymore though." Humphrey shook his head.

"That's sad." He said. Sweets and Candy nodded. He took a bite and chewed it. "Hey, why'd we go log-sledding today?" He asked. Mooch nodded. Sweets and Candy smiled.

"Well, we've never been but with what you boys say about it, I guess we should try it." Sweets said. Candy nodded.

"Yeah, let's go after we eat." She said. Humphrey and Mooch both shoved the meat in their mouths while Candy and Sweets took their time.

Soon the boys started getting impatient. "Come on, hurry." Humphrey whimpered.

"Yeah, let's go have fun." Mooch whined. Candy giggled.

"I love it when he begs. It's so cute." She whispered to Sweets who giggled. Mooch blushed. Soon the girls were done and they followed the boys to the biggest hill in the park.

Candy looked down the hill and her eyes widened. "Are you sure this is safe?" She asked. Mooch and Humphrey both chuckled as they got the log sled ready.

Humphrey set it down and got in front. "It's safe; we've gone down it pretty much a hundred times. We only crashed what… fifteen times?" He asked looking at Mooch who put a paw to his chin and thought for a minute.

"I'd say fourteen. That last time was because we were going too fast and went over the waterfall." He said casually. Sweets and Candy exchanged looks of worry.

Humphrey motioned for them to get in. "Come on, I promise it'll be safe." He said. The girls slowly got in and Mooch sat in the back behind Candy while Sweets sat behind Humphrey.

"Okay Mooch one! Two! Three! Go!" Mooch pushed off the they went flying down the hill. Humphrey and Mooch whooped with joy and excitement. Candy and Sweets, they weren't so much. They screamed in terror as the log picked up speed.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" Sweets screamed. Humphrey steered to where they started to slow down. But what they didn't realize that he just steered them to the waterfall.

Candy turned to Mooch. "I just want to tell you, if we die, I love you, and I hate Humphrey!" She yelled over the wind. Mooch kissed her.

"Ditto!" He called.

Humphrey leaned down into the sled. "Everyone hold on! We're going over!" He yelled and they all flew over the waterfall and into the swimming hole. Humphrey held his breath as he submerged in the water. He swam up to the surface and broke through gasping for air.

He looked and saw Sweets come up by him, her fur all wet. "How was it?" He asked grinning.

She looked at him. "I'll tell you on shore." She said and started swimming over there. Humphrey waited for Mooch and Candy and they swam over to join Sweets.

He shook the water out of his fur when he got there and sat down in front of her while Mooch and Candy sat by them. Sweets sighed.

"That was the scariest thing that ever happened to me. I just have one question." She started.

Humphrey opened his mouth. "Sweets, I'm sorry about that. I just-" He started before she cut him off.

"Humphrey, I want to go again." Humphrey's jaw dropped.

"Seriously?" He asked. She nodded.

Candy stared at her friend. "Sweets, did you hit your head or something. You want to go again?" She asked. Sweets nodded enthusiastically, (A/N: took me an hour to figure how to spell it)

"Yes I do, it was the most exciting, and scariest thing I've ever done in my life." She told her friend.

"That's what we said when we first tried it." Mooch laughed. Candy just shook her head.

"Well, I'm already tired; I'm going back to the swimming hole to relax." She licked Mooch's cheek. "Come join me if you like." She whispered giving his ear a soft nibble.

Mooch smiled widely. "Okay! See you guys later!" He called as him and Candy headed to the swimming hole.

Humphrey turned to Sweets. "So, you wanna go again?" He asked. Sweets nodded with a big smile covering her face.

"Yeah, let's go again!" Her tail wagged furiously. Humphrey smiled and set out to look for a new log. Sweets followed him, ready to go down another hill.

* * *

**Like it? I did the best I could. Btw, next chapter is the last for this one. Don't worry, there's a sequel planed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Final chapter everyone! Whoo! that was a work out! Lets get rollin!**

1 month later

Humphrey was starting to get over Kate's death. He was having fun his usual self; he hunted every other morning for the pack with Hutch or another hunter. He also spent a lot of time with Sweets and started becoming better friends with her. They would spend time together with their other friends a lot and would always play when they could. He started feeling something warm grow in his stomach. Today he was just dragging back a caribou for the pack alongside Scar who was also dragging a buck.

She shook her head at him grinning as they dropped the two bucks off for the pack. "Humphrey, you are getting really good at hunting. How do you do it?" She asked.

Humphrey just smiled. "Well, I had a great teacher." He said smiling.

"Thank you, Humphrey. It's nice to be complimented once in a while." Hutch said coming up next to them. Humphrey grinned at him.

"Well it's true. I wouldn't have gotten this far if it wasn't for you." Humphrey patted Hutch's back. Scar smiled.

"Well Hutch, you must a really good teacher." She complimented. Hutch blushed and rubbed the back of his neck with his paw.

"Thanks, but it was because Humphrey is such a good student really. I barely had to teach anything at all." It was Humphrey's turn to blush now. Soon the rest of the pack started eating and Humphrey took his piece and waited for his friends to join him under the tree in the shade. Soon Sweets, Mooch and Candy sat by him.

"Another hunt well done, Humphrey." Mooch exclaimed as he took a bite from his share. Candy nodded as well.

They all looked up as Winston and Tony stood on a rock so everyone could see. "Everyone, just to tell you, there will be a Moonlight Howl tonight. So tell your mates and have fun tonight." They said and headed back to their dens.

Mooch looked over at Candy who was looking away. "Uh, um, uh, C-Candy?" He asked.

She looked and smiled over at him. "Yes Mooch?" He started blushing. Humphrey kept back from laughing so he wouldn't embarrass his friend.

"Um, I was wondering, would you like to go to the Howl tonight?" he asked. Candy smiled.

"I don't know, I was hoping this one wolf would ask me. I think he's really cute." She giggled. Mooch's face went red with fury.

"Who is this wolf? Is bigger than me?" He asked. Humphrey and Sweets busted up laughing.

Candy rolled her eyes. "It is you stupid!" She told him. Mooch then blushed.

"O-oh. I didn't know." He started before Candy kissed him.

"And yes, I will go with you." Mooch wagged his tail.

"Thanks Candy." He nuzzled her and she him. Humphrey smiled at the pair. As they ate they talked about what they what they were going to do today. Candy just wanted to relax. Mooch was up for anything.

"Why don't we go swimming?" Sweets suggested. They all agreed and headed towards the swimming hole.

Humphrey walked down the path toward the swimming hole and saw Garth and Lilly by the water. He thought of a clever trick and snuck up behind them. He heard Lilly giggle.

"Garth stop it, what if someone see's us?" She giggled. Humphrey looked through the bushes to see Garth nuzzling Lilly's neck making her giggle. Garth continued licking her neck. Humphrey snuck behind them making sure they didn't see him.

Garth kissed Lilly's cheek. "I love you Lilly. I love you more than life itself." Lilly giggled. Humphrey snuck behind them.

When he was right behind them he went: "BOO" and they screamed as they fell in the water. When they surfaced they saw Humphrey on the ground laughing along with Mooch, Candy, and Sweets. Lilly started laughing as well and soon Garth gave up trying to be mad and laughed too. They got out the water and hugged Humphrey.

"Humphrey! We never see you anymore. Why don't you visit us?" Lilly stuck out her bottom lip.

Humphrey shrugged his shoulders. "I've just been busy, that's all." He rubbed the back his head.

Garth punched his shoulder. "Well, we've been wanting you to visit. It gets lonely when it's just the two of us." Lilly nodded agreeing with her mate.

"Well, why don't just make some little ones." Humphrey laughed. Garth and Lilly both blushed. Humphrey looked between them until realization dawned on his face. "Congratulations!" He hugged them both a stared at Lilly's belly.

Lilly smiled. "Thanks, we're pretty sure it'll happen." Sweets and Candy both hugged Lilly while Mooch patted Garth on the back.

"This calls for a celebration!" He cheered.

"Well, why don't you two tell the pack tonight at the moonlight howl?" Candy suggested.

Garth turned to Lilly who nodded. "Okay, we'll do that tonight." He then leaned forward. "But Humphrey, there's something I need to tell you. Come here." He beckoned with his paw.

Humphrey leaned forward a paw's reach from Garth. "What is it?" He asked.

Garth gave him an evil smile. "Revenge." And he tossed Humphrey into the swimming hole. Humphrey came up coughing to see Mooch playfully pushed Garth in who pulled Mooch with him. He dived back under and got out from under them. They all came up and started splashing each other while the girls sat on the shore and watched them.

As they wrestled in the water the girls started gossiping with each other. "Are you excited that you're pregnant Lilly?" Candy asked.

Lilly nodded. "I can't wait, I hope I have a lot of pups and have them all as handsome as Garth." She said rubbing her belly.

"Yeah, and they all have your beautiful eyes." Garth said as he lay down beside her. Mooch shook the water out of his fur and lay down by Candy. Humphrey sat by him.

Lilly blushed. "Oh Garth stop it." But she said as though she liked it. Humphrey and Mooch chuckled.

Candy got up. "Well, I wanna go get ready for the howl tonight." She turned and kissed Mooch on the cheek. "See you there sweety." He smiled and watched her go, his head moving in tune with her butt.

He then shook it off as he saw everyone watching him with smiles and raised eyes. "Well, I'll go too, I wanna look as good as I can for tonight." He then left.

"We should go too, figure how we're going to tell everyone." Lilly said. She and Garth headed toward their den.

Humphrey realized that he and Sweets were alone now. He looked at her and started to realize how beautiful she was. "S-so Sweets, you going with that one guy you like tonight?" He asked.

Sweets shrugged. "I don't know if I am going tonight." She told him. Humphrey felt butterfly's going crazy in his stomach.

"Well, would you like to go with me?" He asked. Sweets smiled.

"Sure, we'll have fun." Humphrey felt his heart melt as he looked at her smile. 'She's going to drive me crazy with that smile.' He thought to himself.

"Okay, well, I guess I'll see you later tonight." He told her. She nodded and they went back to their respective dens.

Later that night

Humphrey was just arriving at Howling Rock, he saw other couples there, and he waved to Shakey and Janice. Shakey had told him that Janice was pregnant and he could already see it. He also saw Mooch and a very happy Candy as they cuddled next to each other waiting for the howl to begin. He looked around for Sweets and saw her coming over a hill. His heart skipped a beat when he saw her. She was beautiful; her fur was brushed, she looked as if she were glowing in the moonlight.

Humphrey shook his head to clear his thoughts as she walked up to him. "H-hey Sweets, you look beautiful." He told her.

Sweets blushed. "Thank you Humphrey, so, where are going to howl at?" She asked. Humphrey led her to a spot that wasn't near the top and sat down. He looked and saw that they weren't in full sight of everyone. He didn't want to be. Soon, the moon rose to the middle of the night and someone started howling. Soon other's joined in.

Humphrey looked at Sweets. "Are you ready Sweets?" He asked. She nodded and lifted her muzzle and howled a beautiful sound. Humphrey's eyes widened as he heard her.

'It's beautiful. She's beautiful.' He thought to himself as he threw his head back and let loose a howl of his own.

Sweets looked at him as she continued howling. 'Wow, he sounds amazing.' She then stopped for a breath and Humphrey did as well. He looked down at her and saw her in a new light. Before either of them could react Humphrey shot his head forward and kissed Sweets.

Sweets gasped but then closed her eyes as she kissed Humphrey back. 'I can't believe he's actually kissing me!' She screamed in her head. She almost whined when he pulled back.

Humphrey's eyes widened and he blushed. "I-I'm s-sorry. I-I s-sh-shouldn't have done that." He stuttered.

Sweets just shook her head and realized what Humphrey said. "No Humphrey, it's alright. I liked it." She smiled blushing a little. Humphrey look at her shocked.

"But, what about your crush? Don't you wanna kiss him?" Sweets giggled.

"Well, I think he liked it too." Humphrey suddenly realized it. It was him. Sweets was the one who had a crush on him.

"You mean I'm?" She nodded. He smiled and looked at her. "Sweets, I think I have a crush on you too." Sweets beamed.

"Really Humphrey?" He nodded. She smiled and they locked into another kiss. To them, this was the best moonlight howl ever.

**The End.**

**Well thats the final chapter of Humphrey's loss and new love. The sequel will be coming soon so stay tuned. Also I'm going to be working on my other story so check it out if you want.**


End file.
